As a hot topic in the area of video applications, video image mosaic technology may be widely used in various fields such as panoramic image generation, and application of robot with binocular vision. The image mosaic technology refers to mosaicking two or more images with an overlapping region by a video image mosaic system, so as to obtain an image with a broader vision.
In the related art, the video image mosaic system mainly includes an image signal source, a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) and a Double Data Rate SDRAM (DDR). The FPGA includes an image receiver, an image scaler and an image transmitter. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the image signal source is connected to the image receiver, the image scaler is connected to both the image receiver and the DDR, and the DDR is connected to the image transmitter. For example, a process for obtaining a 6K3K mosaic image by mosaicking a 2K1K image or a 4K2K image includes: scaling the 2K1K image or the 4K2K image by the scaler to obtain a 6K3K image; segmenting the 6K3K image by the DDR to obtain multiple sub-images and transmitting the multiple sub-images to the image receiver; and outputting the multiple sub-images synchronously to mosaic the video images and obtain the 6K3K mosaic image.
The inventor finds that there is at least the following problem in the related art.
In the related art, the image scaler is connected to the image receiver, and the DDR is connected to the image transmitter; i.e., the images of different specifications are transmitted firstly through the scaler and then through the DDR. As a result, a considerably large DDR bandwidth is consumed by the scaling and segmenting steps.